esimfandomcom-20200223-history
Source Codes
This page provides a basic guide on how to edit /create pages using source code editing on this wiki, four those of you that just don't like the new Visual Editor and are used with the old Clasic editor. It includes page creation, simple formatting and linking, as well as images and tables. Creating & Previewing An Article To create a page, type the name of the page you are wishing to create into the search box, and press enter. You will then see some text such as the following: If you click on "create this page", you will immediately be taken to the page editing screen where you can start editing. When you do edit your artcle, we advise you to make use of the "Show preview" function at the bottom of the editing box, rather than constantly saving your page. This allows you to see how your changes will look, without clogging up the page's edit history with multiple small edits. Simple Formatting What follows is information regarding basic formatting techniques, including headings, bolding, and identing. Headings Headings are very important in an article. They break up text, and divide it into appropriate sections that allow the reader to find what they are looking for. When more than three different secondary headings are used, a contents box will appear at the top of the article (as seen at the top of this article), which allows the user to skip to the appropriate section for them. The image below illustrates the three types of headings, and how and when to use them. Bolding, Italicising & Identing When writing an article, you may wish to add emphasis to specific text. To do this, you can make use of bold, italics, and idents. The table below illustrates how to use this simple formatting, however, it is important to note that the code shown for bolding and italicising uses the apostrophe, rather than the quotation marks. Linking When writing an article, you will often want to link to other websites or article'''s in order to reference, or provide further information for the reader. The table below explains the various types of link available to you. Note: The "Basic" link is not generally used in wiki formatting - the "Piped" link is preferable. Listing '''Bullet pointed and numbered lists can help to break up an article, and summarise information more easily than you can with continuous prose. They are relatively simple to use, as demonstrated below. Bullet Points Bullet pointed lists use the "*" symbol, and are very easy to create. For example, using the coding below... * List object 1 * List object 2 ** List object 2 ident 1 ** List object 2 ident 1 part 2 * List object 3 ...we get the following: * List object 1 * List object 2 ** List object 2 ident 1 ** List object 2 ident 1 part 2 * List object 3 Numbered Lists Again, numbered lists are very easy. The wiki formatting will do the numbering for you, you just need to use the "#" symbol. For example, using the coding below... # List object 1 # List object 2 ## List object 2 ident 1 ## List object 2 ident 1 part 2 # List object 3 ...we get the following: # List object 1 # List object 2 ## List object 2 ident 1 ## List object 2 ident 1 part 2 # List object 3 Images To add an image to a page, you will first need to upload it to the wiki. To do this, click the " " button, on the left hand panel of any e-Sim wiki page. You will then be taken to a screen where you can upload the image from your computer and give it a file name. It is important to make sure you do not upload anything which could constitute copyright infringement. Currently, you can only upload files that use the following extensions: "png, gif, jpg, jpeg". What follows is an illustration of how to add an image to a page, and the various suffixes you can add: Basic Image Code: Result: Suffixes You can add various suffixes to the image code to format the image correctly. Popular examples include framing & captioning, thumbnails & resizing, and positioning, as shown in the table below: Examples You can also combine suffixes when placing images, as illustrated in the examples below: Framing, Captioning & Positioning: Code: Result: Thumbnail, Captioning & Positioning: Code: Result: Resizing, Thumbnail, Captioning & Positioning: Code: Result: Tables Tables can seem a little complex as a new editor; however, once you become accustomed to wiki tables, they seem more user friendly. To start a table, we use the "{| class="wikitable"" code, and to end a table, we use "}}". After opening the table code with "{| class="wikitable"", we can then add headings, to be placed along the top row of the table, with the "!" symbol. We use "|-" to mark a new line in the table. A simple table code such as this... {| class="wikitable" |- !Apple !Orange |- |Apple 1 |Orange 1 |- |Apple 2 |Orange 2 |- }} ...will give us a table that looks like this... Categories Categories help to sort articles into groups, and this makes it easier to view connected articles and navigate around the wiki. To add a page to a category, simply place this code at the bottom of the page: Category:CATEGORYNAMEHERE You can add a page to multiple categories. If a category does not yet exist, but you think the page should be in that category; adding the category will automatically create it on the wiki. Category:Help